The Spiral
by mindless-indulgence
Summary: [ON HOLD] Set after Yuna and the others defeat Yunalesca. Slight AU, lemon, yaoi, yuri
1. Yuna's Confusion

Yuna walked down the path, basking in the warm glow of the Macalania woods. It was one of the first times since she started her pilgrimage that Yuna had been truly alone. With Yunalesca gone and no Final Aeon to summon, Yuna had finally convinced the others that she didn't need the constant vigilance of her guardians.  
  
As Yuna continued towards the lake in the woods, she thought of everything that had changed in her life. She felt so lost, and even her friends could not offer guidance. It felt as if there was no point in her life anymore.  
  
"No. I won't think that way. I can't. I will find the answers that I seek. I won't give up now." Her resolve somewhat strengthened, Yuna finally arrived at the lake. What she saw there made her feel even more lost than before.  
  
At first it was hard to distinguish between the tangle of limbs and flesh. Yuna soon realized she was looking at the naked bodies of Tidus, Wakka, and Sir Auron. The sight of their moaning, writhing bodies was at once frightening and exciting to Yuna. She stood there paralyzed, unable to move or even think.  
  
"Gosh Auron, you sure know how to make a stranger feel welcome," joked Tidus as he stood and stretched.  
"Hey what about me, ya," whined Wakka.  
"Oh, is the big bad blitz captain jealous?"  
"That's enough you two," chuckled Auron.  
  
It was then as Auron turned around that he finally noticed Yuna standing there.  
  
"Yuna! Wait, this can all be explained," said Auron.  
"We didn't expect—"Tidus started.  
"—you to find out," Wakka finished.  
Yuna turned and fled through the woods. Everything in her life had spiraled out of control, with no end in sight. All she could do was run, run and hope there was some place where things could make sense again. 


	2. A Mischievous Plan

Yuna ran until she was out of breath. When she looked at her surroundings, she noticed she was in front of the Macalania Travel Agency. Not wanting to face the others, she walked in and requested a room.  
  
As Yuna lay down on the bed exhausted, a million thoughts flew through her mind. She felt betrayed and yet... the thought of the men together gave her a feeling she never had before. She wondered what it would feel like, have hands explore and caress her body, being touched in places no one was ever meant to touch.  
  
Yuna's body began to act independently of her mind. Her hands wandered under her skirt, inside her panties. Her hips moved in synch with her fingers, making fireworks go off behind her eyes. Her breath quickened, her heart raced, until she felt ready to burst. Unfortunately, Yuna's moans of pleasure summoned others to her presence.  
  
Yuna stared into the smiling faces of Rikku and Lulu. Heat crept up her face in a rush. She had never been so humiliated in her life.

"Rikku! Lulu! I-I didn't, I just-," stammered Yuna.  
"Chill out Yunie," said Rikku, laughing. "It's cool."  
Lulu sat down on the bed. "Calm down Yuna. "Self-love" under your circumstances would be perfectly acceptable."  
  
Yuna was shocked at the reactions of her friends. She was sure that they would be horrified at her actions. Confusion settled over her again.  
  
"So, Yunie, anyone in particular we were thinking about? Maybe a certain blonde-haired blitzer? Enquiring minds want to know!"  
  
Yuna relaxed at her friends' playfulness. "Well, I saw something earlier and..."  
"Not again! Those guys need to learn to keep it in their pants. Or overalls in Wakka's case," said Rikku.  
"You mean they've done this before?"  
"Of course," said Lulu. "Quite often as a matter of fact. They seem intent on leaving us out.  
"You don't think they are...gay, do you?"  
"Of course not," said Rikku. Especially with the way Tidus has been looking at you.  
Yuna blushed even further.  
"No Yuna, said Lulu, "they merely seem to be withholding their advances towards us. Which is quite frustrating really. I'd love to see what Sir Auron keeps hidden under that coat of his."  
"Lulu!"  
"Oh, come on Yunie! You can't pretend you weren't thinking about them. Don't you want to know what it would be like with them? Why should we have to sit and suffer while they have all the fun?"  
"My thoughts exactly Rikku," said Lulu. "Something should be done about the boys' behavior."  
Yuna sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking miserable. "Well what could we possibly do," said Yuna. "Perhaps they're not gay, but they haven't made any advances towards us. Maybe they don't want us at all."  
"Well," said Rikku mischievously, "maybe we'll just have to make them want us."  
"A wonderful idea indeed, Rikku," said Lulu.  
  
Yuna looked at her two friends. Their mischievous expressions worried her. Just what in the name of Yevon did they intend to do? 


	3. Worries Around The Campfire

Tidus paced around the campfire nervously. Wakka spun his blitzball, looking around for signs of Kimarhi. Auron stared into the fire, deep in thought. Finally, Tidus screamed, letting go of his pent-up emotions.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! What are we gonna do? What if Yuna hates us? What if Rikku and Lulu find out? What if--,"  
  
"Jumping around and screaming like a child will not help our situation any," said Auron. "We need to relax and think this out."  
  
"But Tidus has a point, ya," said Wakka. "I couldn't live with myself if Yuna hated me. And Lulu would kill us all if she found out." Wakka paused. "Maybe we could like, tell them the truth, ya? That we really did want to include them? And things just got... a little out of hand."  
  
All the men shifted in their seats nervously. Being the average men that they were, all were uncomfortable with losing face.  
  
"They will not enjoy the idea of being left out," said Auron.  
  
"Well we can't just sit here either," said Tidus. "I'm going to find Yuna."  
  
"And say what," said Auron, becoming more than a little irritated with Tidus. "That you're sorry for sleeping with almost all her male guardians?"  
  
Just then, Kimarhi jumped down from a nearby tree, startling everyone.  
  
"Yuna need to talk to you. She say go to Travel Agency. Now."  
  
Recovering from their initial fright, Tidus and the others gathered their things. As they made their way from the campsite, Tidus and Wakka looked at Kimarhi nervously. _Does he know what happened_, they wondered. Auron also looked back at Kimarhi, but instead regarded him with suspicion. _Something is amiss_, he thought.  
  
Kimarhi watched the others leave, a chuckle escaping from his lips. _Humans are funny_, he thought. _Ronso were much more straight-forward when it came to sexual congress_. As Kimarhi sat down next to the fire, he smiled thinking of the elegant trap they had set for the three men. _Perhaps they'll realize what's in store for them before they get total asses made of themselves_. 


End file.
